Half-Gods
Half-Gods are children born of a godly parent and a mortal parent. They can be born from any et'Ada, except the Dead Gods. The Dead Gods are gods that were "killed" and can no longer manifest themselves physically. These half-god children inherit powers from their godly parent. Children of the same godly parent, for example all the children of Kyne, will always inherit the same abilities. However a child of Kynareth can inherit different powers from a child of Kyne, same goes for all the gods that have different aspects. Because Argonians are generally an atheistic race, only some Argonians outside of Argonia worship gods, there are no Argonian aspect of the various Aedra and other gods. So the Argonians can only mate with the Daedric Princes and a few select gods that can take any form that they wish. This has caused a very small number of Argonian Half-Gods to exist, almost all of which are found outside of Argonia. There are gods that refuse to have children with mortals, most notably Mara. Mara, in all her aspects, is married to an aspect of Akatosh. Despite being one of the Goddesses of Love, she is also the patron of family, home and marriage. Her temples are almost always used for marriage ceremonies. As such she is not one to commit adultery. The fact that Mara doesn't have any Half-God children but her husband Akatosh does, has caused his Half-God children to earn her disfavor. Mara is considered by almost everyone as the kindest and most helpful of the gods, but she doesn't offer her help to children of the various aspects of Akatosh. Some gods often have more children than others due to their specific sexual activity. Dibella, Mephala and Molag Bal being the most prominent example of this. Dibella is the goddess of love, sexuality and beauty, as such her avatars are known to sleep around with numerous beautiful men. Mephala is a goddess of lust and sex, as such she is known to seduce various men. Some even claim she kills her sexual partners after taking their seed. Molag Bal is the god of rape, as such he is known to rape various women and spread his corrupt seed across Tamriel. Inherited Powers Former Inherited Powers All-Maker * Power: "Messiah" - The All-Maker's children have access to all 5 of the All-Maker Stone powers, and can use each once a day. *Abilities: "Agents of the Divine" - Bears, hawks, and wolves will infrequently come to the child of the All-Maker's aid. "Breath of God" - A child of the All-Maker is resistant to frost damage. Arkay * Powers: "Upholding the Cycle" - When used, all nearby undead creatures are either turned or destroyed, depending on how powerful they are. "Birth upon Death" - When a creature that isn't undead or Daedric of origin dies, a child of Arkay can create a new being with the same soul size. This does not work on people, as they have black souls. Whatever the creature is, it will be a newborn. * Abilities: "Blessed Neutrality" - People are inclined to act with reason and an open mind when around a child of Arkay. Hostiles are more easily persuaded to lay down arms, and pacifists are more easily persuaded to take up arms, if the cause is right. "Child of the Cycle" - When a child of Arkay dies, a woman on Tamriel will become pregnant and bear the child's reincarnated form. When the child matures, they regain their past memories. The race of the reincarnated child depends on the mother, but the gender will always be the same as the original child's gender. Reincarnations will only have the Birth Upon Death power and the Child of the Cycle ability; they will permanently lose Upholding the Cycle and Blessed Neutrality. If a reincarnation dies before they mature and regain their memories, they will not reincarnate again. Azura *Power: "Dimension Walker" - Able to move across a personal own dimension which exist in a amulet, they are also able to take people there, open rifts to there in order to avoid attacks, or escape there if all fails. *Abilities: "Dimension Sight" - Able to see around the amulet if in their realm. Azura (Dunmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Mother of the Rose" - Children of Azura are able to quickly create portals at will using the special Daedric crystals, available within their mother's realm and pocket realms, as conduits. This uses up their magicka. "Moonshadow" - Children of Azura are able to create their own pocket realm of their mother's realm, a small crystalline world that only they can access with their portals. *Abilities: "Night and Sky" - Using the crystals connected to their pocket realm, children of Azura can hear or see through them. "Dusk and Dawn" - During the dusk and dawn periods of the day, children of Azura get a boost to their magicka and magicka regeneration. Boethiah (Dunmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Deception" - Children of Boethiah are able to create a fake clone of themselves while in a fight to distract and confuse their enemies. While the clone cannot do any damage to the enemy, it is a perfect copy that will trick even the smartest of foes. The clone can act of his own free will and can block attacks. When the clone is created, the child of Boethiah can momentarily turn invisible to hide themselves. "Snake Form" - Children of Boethiah can acess this form through blessing, which transforms them into a large and powerful daedric-snake hybrid. This form grants increased strength and mobility as well as allowing them to inject their poisoned blood into enemies more easily. *Abilities: "Mastermind" - Children of Boethiah have a natural ability of plot crafting, being able to think 10 steps ahead of anyone. "Poison Blood" - They also have poison blood that can inflict damage on their opponents should any of it make contact with them, this also gives them immunity to poison. Clavicus Vile *Powers: "Blood Bargain" - The child of Vile is able to make a bargain with the souls of the deceased, sealing a blood pact with them to summon them at will. "Rueful Wish" - The child of Vile is able to figure out the one wish another person wants the most, using it manipulate people and even the souls of the dead. *Abilities: "Morningstar" - Children of Vile are naturals at speechcraft, being able to use their silver tongue to bend weak minded people to their will. "Bitter Serenity" - Children of Vile aren't able to be tricked as they can see past all illusion magic. Dibella (Imperial Pantheon) *Power: "Dibella's Voice" - The children of Dibella are able to influence others by manipulating their emotions. *Abilities: "Sex Drive" - The children of Dibella increase the sex drive of those around them. "Silver Tongue" - They also have a natural affinity for bartering and mercantilism. Hercenos *Power: "Call of the Huntsman" - children of Hercenos can change at-will into any of his lycanthropic creations, have full control(Such as speaking verbally), and highly increased health, stamina, and resilience. This also has a slight chance to call upon two lycanthrope's to aid the child, depending on the location of the change. *Abilities: "Hercenos' Dangerous Game" - a child of Hercenos has absolute tracking, hunting, and finding skills. If he/she desires to find you, he/she will not fail. This includes sentient targets, animals, and inanimate objects. Hermaeus Mora *Power: "Tome of Replication" - Each child of Herma-Mora receives a copy of the Tome of Replication, a book capable of copying the power or ability of another race or half-god. The book can only be opened once a day and powers/abilities must be used within half an hour, otherwise the child will lose the ability to utilize the power or ability. Uses tome for Pillars of Fighting Styles which grants Ness-Nuit-Fethat the ability to employ the uses of the fighting styles presented to Vivec by Fa-Nuit-Hen, thanks to his tome of replication. "Fellow Mastery" - Allows Ness-Nuit to summon 7 Barons That Move Like This once a day for 10 seconds, through an incantation he learned in Apocrypha. *Abilities: "Knowledgeable" - Every child of Hermaeus Mora is extremely smart, able to call upon facts and other bits of knowledge at will. They know a lot about nearly everything. "Mastery of the Sword" - Only those with a master combat skill can keep up with Ness-Nuit in a one-on-one duel. Herma-Mora (Bosmeri Pantheon) *Powers: "Memory Drain" - summons a tendril that can absorb one's memories and knowledge. It can only be used once every few days, depending on how long they rest, as it can often times be overwhelming. "Mind Blast" - The Child releases a blast from the mind, which can briefly overload a foe's senses and causes them to become disoriented for a few moments. It lasts rather briefly and it also takes a toll on the user's mind. *Abilities: Knowledgeable, "Astute persuasion" - The child is naturally influential, using facts and intellect to persuade someone. Herma-Mora (Nordic Pantheon) *Power: "Use of the Forbidden Knowledge" - Using a chosen way to express himself (signs, voice or facial expressions), the child of Herma-Mora can curse or bless some chosen people around him. He draws this power from Apocrypha and so, after use, the child needs to go into Herma' realm to charge it again. *Abilities: "Knowledge of Aeons" - He is capable of using the knowledge he acquires. For instance, striking an enemy in their weak spot after analysis or hitting the bull's eye of a target after watching a marksman doing it. "Master of Minds" - His mind is shielded from others, where others are very succeptible to his. Ius (Bosmeri Pantheon) *Powers: "Friend of nature" - Buff any animal in combat, making it much more effective than before, improving its stamina and health. "Shapeshift"- The child has the ability to morph into any animal, but they try to attack anything, the disguise disappears. *Abilities: "Bestial senses" - Their senses are enhanced, as an animal’s would be, notably their sense of smell, sight, and hearing. "Animal Accomplice" - The child is not attacked by any animals, but instead is buffed by them while near, improving their health and stamina. Julianos *Powers: "Combat Analysis - One Step ahead" - The Half-God of Julianos, due to their great wisdom and logic, seems always faster to the point they almost have battle precognition, avoiding hits and even hitting where the enemy stands. "Divine Mandate - Key to Eternal Wisdom" A power that allows the Half-God of Julianos to unlock their first power. *Abilities: "Divine Mandate - Wisdom of Eternity" A power that allows the user to learn at an extreme rate, letting them master skills like dodging and sword use, making their mind almost like a battle compendium. "Unlimited Calculating Power" - The underpinning of all the Half-God's abilities. Without this, their abilities become flawed idiocies that overload the mind. This also improves their reflexes and lets them deduce things a lot faster, making them very hard to lie to. Jyggalag *Power: "Order Above All" - Children of Jyggalag are immune to being controlled or fooled as they have control of every single particle in their bodies. *Abilities: "Absorbing Chaos" - They are able to draw immense, raw power from chaos in order to dissipate such abomination. This ability manifest itself in different ways, to adapt the child of Jyggalag to the situation in the best way; "All in One" - They are quite masterful warriors, versed in various arts of violence and peace. All in a way to mantain order, whether needing to kill or forgive someone who breaks the most important thing to them...Order. Khenarthi *Power: "Winds of Khenarthi" - Children of Khenarthi are capable of full Wind Manipulation, up to and including: Full Wind Sprints (180 kph), Tornadoes (Cat. F3), boosted jumps, Wind Barriers, suffocation, Manipulation of thrown objects, and Physical Enhancement. *Abilities: "Khenarthi's Embrace" - Children of Khenarthi are gifted with the ability to see objects when they move through the air, i.e. - Advanced warning that an arrow is slicing the air and aimed at the child. Kynareth (Imperial Pantheon) *Power: "Kynareth's Domain" - Children of Kynareth have complete control of the air, being able to create strong winds, whirlwinds and effect air currents, among other uses. Extensive use of this power will drain their magicka considerably and causes it to regenerate very slowly. *Abilities: "Child of Winds" - Children of Kynareth are completely unaffected by the air, strong winds don't effect them and neither does cold or hot breezes. "Nature Affinity" - They also are not attacked by animals unless provoked, for they are attuned to nature. Kyne *Powers: "Kyne's Wrath" - The children of Kyne are able to call on the power of their mother. This power summons a large lightning storm that rains down lightning for over a minute. This power does not use any magicka from the caster, but it is only usable once a week. The children of Kyne are immune to this ability. "Conductor" - The children of Kyne are able to cast their lightning spells through metal objects, using them as conductors for their magic. With this power they are able to, for example: cast a lightning rune on their sword so that their next attack has extra lightning damage. *Abilities: "Child of Storms" - Children of Kyne have a natural mastery of lightning, being able to learn Lightning based magic incredibly easy and have a 75% resistance to lightning. "Nature Affinity" - They also are not attacked by animals unless provoked, for they are attuned to nature. Maeruhne *Powers: "Destroyer of Foes" - A child of Maeruhne has the power to create powerful quakes at will, with enough concentration they can even cause large earthquakes that destroy anything in their vicinity and stagger their opponents. "Coming Change" - Channeling the power of their father, children of Maeruhne can create an extremely powerful quake that travels through the air and devastates anything in its path. As it is the embodiment of change, the attack cannot be blocked or nullified. *Abilities: "Child of Hope" - Children of Maeruhne are stubborn and determined to a fault, as such they cannot be affected by any sort of magic that is meant to curb their determination in battle. "Child of the Deadlands" - Children of Maeruhne cannot be harmed by fire, they have a 100% immunity to it. Magnus (Breton Pantheon) *Powers: "Full Counter" - A child of Magnus has the power to counter any offensive spell, sending it back at its caster with just as much power. Because this ability doesn't use the child's own power it costs no magicka. "Absolute Cancel" - A child of Magnus has the power to dispel any spell through contact, be them beneficial buffs or negative effects. Because of this power, no spell can be cast on a child of Magnus without their permission. *Abilities: "Child of Magic" - Being the child of the God of Magic, the magicka of a child of Magnus is near limitless. They regenerate magicka quickly in combat and regeneration while resting is almost instantaneously. "Magna-Ge" - Children of Magnus inherit their father's immense knowledge of magic. They can very quickly master spells and even entire schools of magic. Malacath *Powers: "Curse of Hatred" - If a child of Malacath is consumed by their hatred not even lethal wounds can stop them. The Curse of Hatred 'resets' the body of the child to before the battle with the opponent that triggered the curse. This reset can regrow lost limbs, even their head, cure poison and any other debuff. The curse can also reset the timer for their Bloody Oath. The curse is bound to the child's emotions and because of this cannot be undo. Like Bloody Oath, the only way to end the curse is to kill the opponent that triggered it or somehow stop the child's hatred. "Bloody Oath" - Once a day, children of Malacath can call upon the power of their father to greatly increase their speed and strength to superhuman levels to kill one opponent. This buff runs out once they defeat their opponent, either killing them or making them unable to continue the fight. *Abilities: "Born Warrior" - Children of Malacath have extremely high stamina regeneration, so they rarely get tired in battle. This also gives them speed and strength much higher than any mortal, since they can always put 110% into each swing and sprint. "Sworn to Battle" - Children of Malacath can heal non-lethal wounds in moments (Cuts, bruises, broken bones, etc.). Mauloch *Powers: "Mauloch's Gift" - The children of Mauloch are able to channel all their anger and hate to go into a state of frenzy. During this state, they cannot feel pain, and this lasts until the target has been killed or surrenders. *Abilites: "Intimidation" - Children of Mauloch are talented in the smithing of their words and find it quite easy to intimidate the common people. "Inexhaustable" - They also have the power of increased stamina, meaning they do not tire out nearly as easily as the other races. Mehrunes Dagon *Powers: "Devastation" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon are able to cause a eruption of magma deep from Nirn's core anywhere they wish, but this only works once a week. "Destruction Incarnate" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon can access this form, which makes them grow taller than any mortal, changes their skin color to red, their eyes glow yellow, and horns protrude out of their skull. This form doubles their strength and endurance and increases the power of their fire spells. *Abilities: "Child of the Deadlands" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon cannot be harmed by fire, have a 100% immunity. "Blood of Fire" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon are highly skilled in fire magic, being able to master it rather quickly. Mephala *Power: "Spider's Touch" - The child of Mephala will dissipate into a large group of venomous spiders, which will attack every opponent in the vicinity while the caster is teleported away. The smaller the spiders, the more of them the child can summon. However the smaller spiders are also physically weaker. It can range from one giant spider to a hundred small hand-size spiders. "Webspinner" - The child of Mephala is able to spit strong webs from their mouths, as strong as steel, that can stick to opponents and other surfaces. *Abilities: "Seduction" - The child of Mephala can easily influence, persuade and manipulate other people, especially those sexually attracted to them. "Secrets" - The child is able to quickly learn their opponents' powers and abilities. Meridia *Power: "Persona of Light" - The child of Meridia can accelerate their bodies, parts of their bodies or things in contact with them (like spells) by applying the concept of light, making it move very fast or just move it from standstill. They do not face the problems of high speed caused by air resistance. This grants them far superhuman speed, flight and can be used to mimic super strength if necessary. It doesn't protect against equal and opposite forces, though."Glyphs of Light" - The child of Meridia can summon Glyphs in a 3 meter radius around them that can either cast their spells for normal cost, or harden for some magicka to form a ward. Used to protect self from equal and opposite forces when accelerating with Persona of Light or from falling damage, negating fall damage. *Abilities: "Blood of Infinite Energy" - Faster regeneration health, magicka and stamina. Reduces status effect durations. The child of Meridia doesn't require rest or need sleep. Cannot be permanently inflicted with any status effect/curse/blessing. "Will of Meridia" - total and complete mental and emotional control. The child of Meridia is embedded with the will of his mother to rise above corruption, and thus is immune to corruption, mental alteration, mind magic or anything that changes their mind. Molag Bal *Power: "Vampiris Perfectus" - Children of Molag Bal are born as the perfect vampiric being, combining all the strengths of the various vampiric bloodlines spawned from the Daedric Prince. They are the Apex Vampire. "Chains of Domination" - the child of Molag Bal is able to produce daedric chains that wrap around an individual, binding themselves to their very soul. Once chained, the individual is forced to follow all orders from the child to the letter. The only way to remove the chain is if the child dies or removes it themselves. *Abilities: "Blood Corruption" - Children of Molag Bal, like all vampires, are able to turn other mortals into vampires. However, they have the unique trait of spawning vampires from any bloodline: be it Sanguinare Vampiris, Porphyric Hemophilia, Noxiphilic Sanguivoria, etc. "Child of Coldharbor" - Children of Molag Bal are able to control any vampire that they spawn, even without the use of the Chains of Domination. Molag Bal (Dunmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Perfect Child" - a child of Molag Bal has every advantage of the different strains of Vampirism including the Vampire Lord(without having to change form) and Noxiphilic and nearly none of their weaknesses. In short, He/she is Molag Bal's perfect creation. *Abilities: "Charming" - a child of Molag Bal has a passive seduction and charm about them that even the strongest of willed Women and Men can be captured by. "Perfected" - is unaffected by the sun or fire like other Vampires are and is resistant to low to medium level spells which effect the undead or the like. Namiira *Powers: "Swarm of Shadows" - The children of Namiira are able to call upon a large swarm of insects to attack their enemies while turning themselves invisible for the duration of the power. "Tzetze's Bite" - Injects a target with a fast-acting African trypanosomiasis disease. The physical symptons begin to develop immediately, with the neurological damage taking place 24 hours after injection. A simple cure disease potion/spell will be enough to purge it. It takes a day to recharge. *Abilities: "Namiira's Influence" - The children of Namiira can communicate with small insects, and have them do their bidding. All insects are passive to the children of Namiira until or unless they're provoked. "Improved Night Eye" - The children of Namiira can see in the full spectrum of colour while using Night Eye. Namira * Power: "Primodial Darkness" - Control over the Primodial Dark before creation. This allows creation of the versatile "Darkmatter", which is matter that did not exist until created. It has to be formed in a five meter radius around the user. How much magicka it consumes is proportionate to the scale of the ability, with healing someone from near death being extremely costly. * Ability: "Darkchild's Fortress" - This inheritance of Namira is an ability creates her child as an unalterable singularity of darkness, and always returns them to that state. Due to this, they cannot be buffed or debuffed by all forms of magic or internal changes. It follows a few rules: ** The only status effects they receive in full are physical effects like bleeding and burning, which they cannot resist in any way. Instantaneous destruction spells and magic still work as expected so they will not resist electrocution or burning. ** Full heals in one instance, like grand healing (Skyrim) will heal them fully with no loss of effect. Cleanse effects that remove debuffs also have full effects. ** Damage over time that affects their metabolic processes or bodily processes like poisons are lowered in duration by 50% and lowered in effect by 50%. Special poisons like paralysis poisons are negated entirely. ** Healing over time effects are also lowered in duration by 50% and magnitude is also reduced by 50%. Potions therefore last half the time and lower in effect by 50% as well. ** Illusion magic and alteration magic based on affecting his body, like paralysis, fury, fear etc have no effect at all. ** Beneficial alteration and restoration like ward other, rally, courage etc have no effect at all. Potions like invisibility potions have no effect at all. ** Total immunity to diseases. Also inability to become a vampire or werewolf. ** No immunity to mind reading, but immunity to mind control/manipulations. ** As a side effect, enchanted armor also doesn't work on Namira's children, reducing it to the status of normal armor, they cannot be soul trapped, and if killed, their body will dissipate, preventing reanimation of it. Nocturnal *Power: "Shadowplay" - The children of Nocturnal have the natural abillity to blend in with whatever enviroment they so desire, rendering them impossible to see with the naked eye as well as "unphysical", allowing them to pass through matter. This effect also applies to anyone they remain in physical contact with. The downside however is that once they go into the "hidden" state they are slowly transferred to the Evergloam, the realm of Nocturnal. If they remain hidden for too long they will eventually disappear from the mortal realm and appear in Nocturnal's realm in Oblivion. *Abilities: "Wind Walker" - The children of Nocturnal possess the the natural talents of moving as swift and unheard as a gust of wind. "Looking Glass" - They also have very good eyesight and hearing, making them naturally talented on finding things hidden in plain sight. Orkey *Powers: "Fox Form" - Children of Orkey are able to turn into a snow fox. "Count of Winters" - Children of Orkey are able to suck out the lifeforce of those they come into contact with, essencially stealing years from their life. If contact is kept for long enough, this power can kill. *Abilities: "Trickster's Son" - Children of Orkey are naturally gifted with Illusion magic and speechcraft, specifically at telling lies. "Orc Kin" - Children of Orkey have more stamina than normal, due to their father's relationship with the Orcs. Peryite *Powers: "Adjust to Normality" - He can take the form of a puny human, since his true form is that of a colossal diseased golem. *Abilities: "Plagued Aura" - He is also carrier of countless diseases and occasionally spread them around unintentionally, which happens in a much more dangerous pace when he is in his true form. "Rot" - While he is in his true form, a green fog of rot surrounds him and poisons anyone who approaches. This can be directed inwards as a way to heal himself. Phynaster *Powers: "Wisdom of Phynaster" - Having exponentially large amounts of knowledge amassed over the eons, the Half-God of Phynaster can do merely anything, but doesn't excel greatly at anything as a semblance of balance. "Gift of Phynaster" Required to be used before the Wisdom of Phynaster ever truly gives the Half-God her pillar of power. *Abilities: "Eyes of Perception" - Flawless Vision: The ability to see through the lies of the world, making her invulnerable to illusions and hostile alteration effects. Still leaves her vulnerable to Destruction. "Analysis by Experience - No Second Hit" - the ability to analyse any move known to man, mer and god. Coming out with a counter, anything which fails to kill her will not work again. Sanguine * Powers: "Summon Kynval" - Summons a Dremora Kynval to do the Half-God's bidding. This Dremora becomes the Half-God's companion for life, even if the Daedra does not like it. "Deceptive Appearance" - A child of Sanguine can take on any appearance of their choosing, regardless of race and gender. Like Sanguine himself, the children generally use it to pull pranks or tricks. * Abilities: "Sinful Influence" - When in the presence of the Half-God, people are more inclined to make actions that correspond with Sanguine's domain. "Drunken Rage" - When the Half-God is drunk, they are more ferocious in combat, dealing more damage while ignoring more of the damage they take. Sheogorath *Power: "Arcane Asylum" - Sheogorath's children are able to cast the most powerful spells without any tolls at all...and the most ridiculous as well. They don't have any real control when using this power and they rather enjoy it as each time they use it, part of their mental health is deteriorated. *Abilities: "At the Mountains of Madness" - They are able to drive other people insane if enough time is given, which is almost their way of welcoming someone to the family; "Imagine" - They are also capable of intricate illusions, mostly showing off what is inside their damaged minds. Stendarr (Altmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Mercy of Stendarr" - the children of Stendarr can calm an entire skirmish, but for a short time. *Abilities: "Shield-Thane" - the children of Stendarr, due to their father's origin from the Nordic Pantheon as the Shield-Thane of Shor, can block more damage with their shield. "Blood of the North" - Due to the same origin, they regenerate more Stamina than other people. Stuhn *Powers: "Quake Fist" - Children of Stuhn are able to let out all their immense strength in a single punch with extreme force, capable of shattering the ground and creating a small earthquake to knockdown nearby enemies. If used on a building, this punch is capable of bringing down most structures. If used on a person this punch will most certainly kill them. However, the punch drains all of the user's stamina and they are unable to even stand for a couple hours. "Bear Cloak" - Children of Stuhn are able to expel all their strength in the form of a magical protective barrier around the Half-God. This stops any form of damage from hitting the child for a few minutes, but they are completely immobile as long as the barrier is up. Like Quake Fist, this power drains the child of all their stamina and leaves them unable to even stand for a couple hours. *Abilities: "Bear Strength" - Children of Stuhn are blessed with immense strength that rivals any other. "Memories of the War" - Children of Stuhn have a natural inclination of hating elves, as their father was one of the main Atmoran gods fighting against the Aldmeri Pantheon during the Dawn Era. As such they naturally are able to pull more of their immense strength when fighting against elves. Talos (Nordic Pantheon) *Power: "Rally Cry" - The children of Talos' Nordic aspect can boost their allies' morale and skills to turn the tide of battle. *Abilities: "Child of War" - The children of Talos' Nordic aspect are more experienced with weapons than most, making them do more damage. "Tactical Mind" - the children of Talos are also skilled at making battle plans. Tu'whacca *Powers: "Soulstorm" - Releases the stored souls in a child of Tu'whacca's weapon. The souls rush outwards from the child, damaging anything they touch as they are freed to their afterlife. The more souls there are, the more damage is done. Can only be used when the child has 10 or more souls stored. Does reduced damage to the living, but increased damage to Necromancers and the undead. "The Guide" - Children of Tu'whacca may also forcefully guide souls to the afterlife. This does not work on living things. Useful for disabling the undead raised by Necromancers. It also will not work on self-inflicted undeath, so he cannot use this power on Vampires or Lichs, etc. *Abilities: "The Keeper" - Children of Tu'whacca may keep up to 20 souls stored in their weapon, souls cannot be directly obtained by killing an enemy, but rather capturing their soul before it reaches their afterlife. "Tu'whacca's Angst" - Children of Tu'whacca deal increased damage to Necromancers and undead depending on the amount of souls stored. 1 soul = 2% bonus damage. Vaermina *Powers: "Nightmare Miasma" - Children of Vaermina can release a miasma that takes the form of a misty fog into the area around them. Anyone that breaths the miasma comes under the effects of their powers to alter their 5 senses (Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste). Thus their foes' sense of reality can be altered to the child's will. The more people she manipulates at a time, the simpler her illusions must be. However if she is able to focus on one opponent she can even go as far as make them feel physical damage. "Weaver's Gaze" - Children of Vaermina are able to gaze into the minds of those close to them, reading their thoughts and looking through their memories. To do so causes minor discomfort so their foes can become aware of when they are being probed. *Abilities: "Corrupter's Resolve" - Children of Vaermina are masters of mind manipulation, as such, they have a strong defense against such attacks and are are practically immune to any kind of mind manipulation. "Gift of Weaving" - Children of Vaermina are naturally gifted in Illusion magic, being able to learn Illusion spells quickly and cast them with little magicka cost. Known Half-Gods *Ja'Zahn, the Khajiit son of Namiira. *Pierre, the Breton son of Mehrunes Dagon. *Styrbjorn Kilreth, the Nordic son of Stuhn. *Ze'Laro, the Khajiit son of Namiira. *Jaitis, the Redguard son of Tu'whacca. Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel